Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an interactive projection system and a projection method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As electronic devices are developed to have multiple functions, a conventional button-type operation interface is gradually unable to meet the needs of users. In this case, an interactive touch technique is quickly developed. Compared with the conventional button-type operation interface, an input manner of an interactive touch operation interface is more simple and intuitive, and the user can directly perform a touch input on a display surface of the electronic device by using a finger or a stylus.
A conventional projection screen does not have a touch function, so that control thereof is implemented only through an input tool such as a keyboard or a mouse, etc. However, such input manner is very inconvenient to a user giving a speech in front of the projection screen since a scope of actions and activities of the user giving the speed is limited by the keyboard and the mouse, such that the user is not easy to present the speech content in a natural and vivid way.
The information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.